The Crimes At Work/Dialogues
Alan Smith: , Richard Martinson was found dead in his office. He was one of the most important agronomers in this city. Alan Smith: These people leave a large legacy, and I don't want any revenges! Investigate his office and arrest the killer as soon as possible. Evan: Understood, Chief! , why don't we start now? Chapter 1 Investigate Office Evan: , this is Richard's body! He was shot in the head. Evan: I'm sure this gun has something to do with it. Why don't you take it, please? Evan: And this trash can seems to have been touched. It must hide something in. Evan: But when you have time, we should talk to Mariah Martinson, the victim's wife. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: One bullet went through Richard's skull and impacted his brain, ending with his life. Daniel: But the killer didn't let him notice anything. They used cloroform to make Richard fall asleep before shooting. Daniel: Anyway, I found hand cream in the cloroform. The killer uses hand cream! Daniel: And I also studied the penetration angle. Your killer is 5'6 tall. Evan: Thanks, Daniel! At least we know Richard didn't suffer. Examine Gun Evan: These fingerprints will take us directly to the killer, . I hope they're useful. Evan: When I used to do this, it took me hours. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: Those fingerprints on the gun were just Richard's fingerprints. As if he'd commited suicide. Lindsey: But he didn't shoot. The portions of fingerprints in the trigger weren't his. Evan: So the killer tried to make it look like suicide. Daniel: And you found your murder weapon! The bullets were the ones I found in the corpse. Examine Trash can Evan: This bottle seems to contain water, but nobody would hide water in a trash can. Evan: I'm gonna take it to the lab. I'm sure it's something suspicious. Analyze Liquid substance Sabrina: Evan, , thank God you didn't smell this substance. It's cloroform! Sabrina: And the cap was partially removed. Someone used this cloroform. Evan: This can't be a coincidence, ! I'm sure Richard didn't use that, but the killer did. Evan: We should talk to Bob Martinson, the victim's son. He's a pharmacist who can get cloroform. Talk to Bob Martinson Bob: Is dad dead? Oh dear! Why, why? Evan: I'm sorry for you. We thought you already knew about it. Evan: Did you have any clients today? Bob: Only one this morning. It was a woman looking for cloroform and hands cream. Evan: I see... Excuse me, Mr Martinson. and I will see a bit things in your pharmacy. Evan: I'm sorry, . I know we shouldn't trust anyone, but he's really depressed. He can't lie to us! Evan: At least we know the killer is a woman. Investigate Pharmacy Evan: This is Bob's bag. Why don't we search through it? Examine Bag Evan: Bob is lucky being a man. If he were a woman, we could suspect on him for using hand cream. Question Mariah Martinson about her husband Mariah: I just walked into his office and saw the dead body. What else do you want to know? Evan: Why did you go there? Mariah: Only visiting him. I have the right to do it, don't I? Mariah: If you want to hear more, I'll just tell you we were arguing a lot, even fighting. The killer took a pain away from the both of us. Mariah: Excuse me, don't you have some hand cream? Chapter 2 Alan Smith: Don't look at that office, you won't get anything else. Martinson used to deal with Robert Jamin. He must know important things. Evan: But his wife seemed to be unaffected by Richard's death... Alan Smith: Investigate her later. Now go and visit Robert! Quiz Robert Jamin about his deals with the victim Robert: Really? I expected him to live a very long life. What a shame! Evan: What do you know about Richard? His businesses, employees, family, or anything. Robert: His family can't have done anything. They loved that man. But HIS best man... I never liked him too much. Robert: His name is Matthew Morel, the most important henchman in the company after Richard. Evan: And what was your treat with the victim? What did he give you? Robert: Haha! Nothing at all. Just friends and colleagues. Ask Matthew Morel about his job Matthew: Not here anymore? Yes! The post is mine! I've always wanted to be a general manager. Evan: I mean, he's dead. Matthew: WHAT? You didn't explain to me properly. Matthew: And what do you want from me? I didn't kill Richard Martinson. Evan: We trust you, but let and me take a look at your house. Investigate Living room Evan: Look, ! This is Matthew's agend. He wrote only about common events, but there must be something... Evan: How about this? "Meet Richard and Mariah in his office for dinner!". Evan: That Mariah is giving us some headaches. We'll talk to her after we check Richard's desk. Investigate Richard's desk Evan: This rag is wet, as if it had... cloroform! And look at it again. Evan: It's so elegant. It has the killer's initials! "MM". It's obviously not Richard's rag, but maybe Mariah's... Evan: And this silver watch has got blood on it. Let's take a sample. Examine Silver Watch Evan: Good job, ! Why don't we give this to Sabrina now? Analyze Blood Sabrina: This is the victim's blood, no doubt about it. The watch's size was perfect for Richard's wrists, so it's also his! Lindsey: But the fingerprints on the watch would be a match with the portions of fingerprints in the trigger. Lindsey: And they were Mindy Morel's fingerprints. If she was the killer, she took Richard by the wrist to shoot, but from his hand. And there was hand cream also! Evan: Mindy Morel? She's obviously related to Matthew Morel. We should talk to her and also to Mariah. Interrogate Mariah about the Morel family Mariah: Yes, I know them! They are very good people, but I don't know why you're asking that. Evan: How was the relation between Richard and Matthew? Mariah: Matthew never liked his work. He thought it was illegal because Robert Jamin worked with my husband. Mariah: Mindy believed the same. We were good friends, but not good workmates. Ask Mindy Morel about touching the murder weapon Mindy: Richard was a great person, and also his wife, Mariah. They were just dirty because of those suspicious businesses. Evan: And was your husband also involved in those businesses? Mindy: Matthew would have done everything to kill that man! He came back home everyday complaining about the cr*p he had to sell! Evan: We found your fingerprints in some of Richard's belongings. Mindy: Why is it strange? He used to show me his guns collection. His jewels and watches also... Evan: Anyway, we'll take a look at your living room table. Investigate Table Evan: , Mindy was right! This is Matthew's ledger, and it says many things about how they cheated on people! Evan: And Robert Jamin got much money from that, but he'll refuse to speak to us. Evan: And this paper smells like hand cream! Matthew uses it too! Chapter 3 Gino: , Bob Martinson wants to talk to you right now. He says he has important information. Evan: This can be a great clue. We're heading to the pharmacy right now! Bob Martinson needs to talk to you Bob: , I've just remembered I have a surveillance camera in the pharmacy. The woman of whom I spoke you must be recorded there. Evan: Thanks, Bob! We'll check your counter to look for it, ok? Investigate Counter Evan: This must be the surveillance camera, but it's broken! Can you restore it? Examine Broken surveillance camera Evan: Here it is! Our killer is about to be revealed, ! Analyze Surveillance camera Lindsey: According to Bob's speech, the killer was the only client that morning. Lindsey: So I "fast-forwarded" the video until that person appeared, and I could see she had brown hair! Evan: , it's enough to arrest the killer. Let's bring her to justice! Alan Smith: Is it true? Have you already arrested the killer? Evan: Not yet, but we're about to do it. Alan Smith: Then do it now and send them to jail! Arrest killer Evan: Mindy Morel, you're under arrest for the murder of Richard Martinson. Mindy: Me? Ha! You have nothing against me! Evan: Your fingerprints, your hands cream, your image in the video... Isn't that enough? Mindy: That monster was the scoundrel! He should go to jail, not me! I just claimed justice! Evan: To claim justice is our duty, not yours. You have the right to remain silent. Everything... Esteban Gonzalez: Mrs Mindy Morel, you have been brought before this Court- Mindy: What for? To congratulate me? I finished with corruption in this city. That man was corrupt! Esteban Gonzalez: It's our job to determine who is corrupt or not. Esteban Gonzalez: And I remind you that corrupt people have to go to jail, not to a graveyard. Bob: You destroyed a family, you sick b*stard! Esteban Gonzalez: Silence in the Court! Mindy Morel, for the premeditated murder of Richard Martinson, this Court therefore condemns you to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. Esteban Gonzalez: Session is adjourned! Evan: Thanks for solving this case, ! Evan: However, I wish we could have gotten something about Robert Jamin's illegal businesses with that ledger. But I'm sure you're going to find "something" later. Evan: What do you say about some cheddar nachos? Additional Investigation Alan Smith: Once again, you've worked exceptionally, ! Alan Smith: But it'd be better if you visited Mariah and Bob Martinson. They lost a husband and father, and I've told you I hate revenges. Alan Smith: And also go to Matthew Morel's house. He lost a spouse too. See how Mariah is coping Mariah: I don't believe my best friend could have killed my own husband. Evan: We're sorry for that. We came to see if you needed any help. Mariah: I... I was going to travel to Paris with Richard, but I guess I will take Bob with me instead. Mariah: The thing is that... he had the tickets, and I can't find them. Evan: Don't worry. They must be... somewhere. We'll check in his office. Investigate Office Evan: Richard must have put those tickets here, but this drawer is a mess. Evan: I trust your instincts, ! Examine Drawer Evan: I think these are the tickets, but it looks like it rained on them. Mariah won't like anything of this! Evan: Richard isn't able to buy them again. At least can you guess the serial number? Examine Tickets Evan: I don't really know how can you read wet serial numbers. They were illegible. Evan: It doesn't mean I think you failed, but we should give Lindsey this serial numbers. The tickets were so unreadable... maybe they're just shampoo barcodes. Analyze Serial numbers Lindsey: Bad luck, boys. Those tickets must have got lost somewhere in Richard's desk. Lindsey: These aren't either plane tickets, nor train, nor anything you can think about. Evan: Well, , let's tell Mariah to call off the trip. Lindsey: But it's interesting. This is a check Steve Zasts got from Richard Martinson for selling a lot of oak wood. That was not a serial, that was a sum of money. Evan: Oak? This can't be a coincidence! Lindsey: I investigated a bit more, and I found out Steve Zasts bought a lot more oaks for a lot of less money. Richard was cheated. Evan: Then Ashley Jamin was going to buy cr*p. Well, she knew he wasn't the best kind of man. Evan: C'mon and let's tell Mariah we didn't find anything apart from... illegal money. Tell Mariah the bad news Evan: We're sorry, but those tickets weren't in Richard's office, or they were very well hidden. Evan: But we found data about Steve Zasts. He cheated on Richard. You should get away from his, he's worse than most agronomers in this city. Mariah: Yes, I know. I found the tickets in my handbag a few minutes ago. I'm sorry. Mariah: I think the least I could do for you is giving you this. Take, you don't owe anything to me. Ask Bob if he's alright Bob: I'm broken in pieces! I can't overcome dad's death yet. Bob: I will sell this pharmacy, I just can't work anymore. Evan: We feel sorry for you. Do you need anything else? Bob: After all you've done for me, I can't ask for more. But I lost a check the next pharmacy owner gave me to buy it. Bob: If only you found it, I'd be happy again. Evan: We're going to search here again, right? Investigate Pharmacy Evan: I'm pretty sure this box hides something into it, but it's locked! And the padlock is broken. How can someone break a padlock? Evan: Do you think you'd manage to piece it back, ? Examine Broken Padlock Evan: Padlock redone! Now we'll get a bit into Bob's business. Evan: This is UNBELIEVABLE!! Do you know who'll buy that pharmacy? Cecilia Di Giappo! I wouldn't like to know what she'll do there with hipotroqes. She's still free! Evan: , that man really has to know who he's going to sell that place to. Give Bob his check back Bob: Did you find my check? I'm getting angrier as minutes pass. Evan: Yes, and we also found your client's name. Cecilia Di Giappo. Do you know who she is? Bob: Yes! A sweet Italian farmer. She's very nice, right? Evan: No, she's not nice at all. Want to hear truth? Evan: She put drugs on milk to make her sells increase. She's a criminal, man. Your pharmacy won't be right once she's taken it. Bob: Really? She... she didn't tell me anything of that. Thanks for the info. Bob: This... this is fat-free. Just for you. Make sure Matthew is under control Evan: How are you coping with this situation, Mr Morel? Matthew: As I can, but I lost the infromation of the jail I have to go to to visit Mindy. Matthew: I'd bet I wrote it down somewhere, but I just don't remember where. Evan: Actually, it's not our business... Matthew: Please! I love her despite her heinous actions, and I can't stand she's gone. Evan: We'll look in your living room, but we won't be everywhere to find your paper. Investigate Living room Evan: There isn't any paper, . Are you sure we should keep on searching? Evan: This book! "Agronomic business strategies". Surely Matthew has been reading it. And that paper might be here... Evan: It's too big to see it so simply. Could you, please? Examine Book Evan: What did I tell you, ? Matthew would leave gold in the first place he sees, like a book he's reading. Let's give him his... Evan: But... this paper is covered in dust! How are we going to give him a dirty data? Examine Dusty paper Evan: This is completely readable, ! You rock! Evan: I hope this paper is the one Matthew was looking for. We won't search through the seven seas to tell him where Mindy Morel is. Give the paper back to Matthew Evan: It's your lucky day, Matthew. Your paper is here, Mindy is at the North jail. Matthew: Thanks a lot, ! My wife would be alone there if you weren't so good at it. Evan: wasn't alone, ok? Matthew: I found a shirt that could suit you. I'm sorry, but I just can pay you with it. Category:Dialogues